When there's trouble, Read a poem!
by yachtdepon
Summary: A series of poems of different types about anyone and anything Teen Titans!
1. Introduction

_When there's trouble...Read a poem..._ is a series of poems of different types, all revolving around an arbitrary topic of the Teen Titans. This is in hopes that readers will find pleasure in reading the poems, because they will vary and can be the most serious of sonnets or the quirkiest of limericks, about significant subjects like the Teen Titans team, or as little as a one-episode character.

So, without further ado, I give you, _When there's trouble...Read a poem..._


	2. The Teen Titans

_**The TEEN TITANS**_

A letter built on this piece of proud land  
Glass windows, metallic structure, they stand  
Five young, brave heroes lend a helping hand  
The Teen Titans are always in demand

Robin leads this humble and feisty bunch  
With his uncanny skills to make a hunch  
Masked, talented and packs a poignant punch  
He stays level headed in times of crunch

Raven, the enchantress from Azarath  
Witty, calm, and an insightful Empath  
Her powers are dark and filled with much wrath  
But all they want from her is a true laugh

Beast Boy is the funny guy of the group  
The shape-shifting animal of the troop  
Likes tofu that everyone else calls poop  
He may lack smarts but he is not a dupe

Starfire, the princess from Tamaran  
Girlfriend of Robin ever since Japan  
Pretty yet mighty doing what she can  
She is the alien of the bold clan

Cyborg is a teen half-man half-robot  
A true, caring friend more often than not  
With insecurities, confidence sought  
His catchphrase leaves all the villains distraught

Five characters, one cohesive unit  
Together, they protect their home planet  
They will defeat any kind of bandit  
The Teen Titans will save us, count on it


	3. Wise Words From a Master

A calming river

Large bear splashes disrupts peace

River still amass

~O~

Deficient vision

All is black in a cave but

Effort needs no eyes

~O~

Bamboo shoots stand up

Balance with wind not enough

Need sensible mind


	4. Dear Diary,

_**Dear Diary,**_

Hello! I am Starfire,  
I come from Tamaran.  
Today, I have some writing for you  
Using my new writing pen!

Upon receiving my ballpoint,  
I was excited to give it a go.  
My friend Raven suggested to write  
A poem about something I know!

Ideas popped up inside my head,  
So I went straight to work!  
But this thing called a writer's block  
Was not an amusing perk.

I have never ever read a poem from Earth  
Much less try to write one prose.  
So I asked friend Raven to help me  
Know how a poem goes.

But I became more confused,  
There are so many types!  
Poems do not have a rule,  
They are the word counterparts of zigzags and stripes!

Indeed, it was nice to imagine  
A scene off a haiku,  
I also enjoyed a little limerick  
About a zebra in a zoo.

But how does one expect  
To write a poem for their own,  
When there are many formats to choose from  
Yet not one restriction zone?!

What is more, my friend said,  
Poetic devices, there are.  
Are they informational tools made from technology  
Like those found in a car?

No, they are not. They are far more  
Figurative and imaginative.  
They are used to enhance a verse  
And make it more creative.

I have no idea how to use them,  
They are far too complex.  
They are optional but said to be crucial.  
More confusion. What's next?

Similes are one of such devices,  
They are the use of 'like' and 'as'.  
"I _like _pudding _as_ it is creamy," I wrote  
And Raven claimed I have the wrong grasp.

Then comes the alliteration,  
Words with same starting letters.  
'Underwhelming unicorns,' I jotted down,  
And Raven gave me shrugs and shivers.

Onomatopoeia,  
Boom! Zip! Vroom!  
Who requires auditory assistance  
If it is the imagery that blooms?

There are many things to learn  
That I cannot comprehend,  
So I gave up on writing a poem and  
Wrote this entry instead.

_from Starfire of Tamaran_


	5. Tiny Terrible

_**Tiny Terrible**_

It's the same story everytime

"Gizmo, you're too small for crime"

Small I am, but stupid I'm not

My wit far exceeds those idiotic snot

They say I'm tiny, a judgement so terrible

If size matters to them, they're too gullible

My gifted genuis mind makes up for my height

Giant robots and lethal weapons so full of fright

Puny, they point out, an insult or a tease

I'll let them think what they please

But what they overlook, other than me

Are my capabilities they seem unable to see

Contrary to belief, I like being short

So allow me this time to retort

It's easier to know what's going on below

That aerial views are too high up to show

Among a crowd I cannot be seen

Enables me to be more secretive and keen

Before these pit sniffers go on with their prejudice

Let me go out and cause some injustice


	6. Team Wonder Blunder

**(A/N: Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Teen Titans.)**

**Team Wonder Blunder**

The Titans East protect Steel City,  
With its heroes both tough and witty,  
Quite amateur too,  
Well, they _are_ new,  
But that is no reason to pity

The leader of the team is Bumblebee,  
Succeeded Cyborg the leader wannabe,  
Her Afro says it all,  
She never visited a mall,  
Not quite how a leader should be

Speedy's archery skills give him fame,  
He uses his crossbow like it's only a game,  
His hair, though, needs work,  
It has zero perks,  
His abilities don't even match his name

No boy is as dreamy as Aqualad,  
His Atlantean eyes and smooth hair aren't half bad,  
If only he wasn't  
Being the peasant  
To the fishes, because that seems sad

Mas and Menos are the little twins  
Whose fast speeds ensure that the good side wins,  
But they have to touch to go,  
A disappointing fact to know,  
They also enjoy getting under people's skins

No group of youngsters will ever match  
The original Teen Titans, not even a patch,  
At least they tried and, well, no one cried,  
_Um... They are glaring at me... I better hide...  
_I-I'll just leave them with their villains to catch

_**(A/N: No hate on Titans East on my end! Promise!)**_


	7. Simply Sweet

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
A simple poem  
For lovers bloom

Raven purple  
Beast Boy green  
An unsual couple  
I've ever seen

Starfire pink  
Traffic light Robin  
A perfect love match  
Made in heaven

Cyborg blue  
Bumblebee yellow  
A romantic blossom  
From once fellows

Light pink Jinx  
Yellow and red Flash  
Good and evil  
Yet a good match

Love is blind  
Definitely colorful  
Sweet and simplistic  
Love is beautiful


End file.
